1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf tee on which a golf ball is positioned.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional golf tee 10 comprises a head 25 having a golf ball positioning portion on which a golf ball is positioned and a shaft 35. The shaft 35 is tapered from the head 25 towards one end thereof. The golf ball positioning portion is convex towards the shaft, and supports the golf ball when the golf ball 20 is positioned on the golf ball positioning portion 15.
However, since the above-mentioned golf tee 10 has a circular head 25, the contact area with the golf ball is large, and the indication direction of the golf ball cannot be known, and the direction of the golf ball can be changed due to the excessive friction of the head portion.